Primeiro vem o casamento
by Srt.Laura
Summary: Você conhece a rima...Primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento...Porém, parece que na vida de Draco e Gina, ela parece não funcionar muito bem...
1. Chapter 1

Título Original:** First comes marriage**

Autora: **smprsgrrl**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todos os personagens associados pertencem à fabulosa J.K.Rowling e àqueles afiliados que têm o privilégio. Eu estou apenas me divertindo um pouco.

**N/A: **Alguns de vocês talvez tenham lido esta fic no LiveJournal. É basicamente a mesma, mas eu fiz algumas mudanças e 'reescrições'. Muitos agradecimentos ao maravilhoso Rainpuddle 13 pela fabulosa betagem.

**Capítulo 1**

Noiva.

Sua única irmã e a mais nova dos Weasley estava noiva e ia casar.

Rony Weasley não sabia o que era pior, o fato de que estava _lendo _isto ao invés de escutar a notícia da própria Gina, ou de que ela estava aparentemente noiva daquele nojento.

Ele estava chateado por ela não tê-lo avisado pessoalmente tampouco a ninguém da família que havia reunido naquela manhã via Floo. Naquele momento, Rony estava convencido que tudo isto era idéia do Malfoy. Ele havia provavelmente decidido que eles deviam encenar uma comemoração anunciando o noivado sem informar a família dela. E Gina, _sob maldição Imperius_, seguiu adiante com a idéia dele.

Rony, sem pensar muito, se perguntava se os Malfoys faziam lavagem cerebral. Não havia maneira alguma de uma Weasley amar um Malfoy. Era contra todas as leis dos Weasley. _Tinha_ que ser.

Logo, Malfoy havia enganado sua irmã para fazê-la concordar em casar com ele, e depois fizera o anúncio em alguma gala antes de falar com alguém da família dela. Era demasiado pedir a mão de uma mulher em casamento? Isso não acontecia mais? Embora Rony soubesse que nem seu pai nem nenhum dos seus irmãos concordariam com o pedido. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Casados? Ele devia ter gargalhado na Toca.

Além do que, Gina não ia mesmo _casar _com ele. Todos sabiam que Ginny estava se guardando para o Harry. Desde que ela tinha dez anos, o _único_ garoto que sempre interessara Gina Weasley havia sido Harry Potter. Ela seria aquela que finalmente tornaria Harry seu irmão.

Naquele momento, Rony escolheu esquecer Michael Córner e Dean Thomas. Também havia o caso com Seamus no sétimo ano... E Olívio Wood quando ele foi visitar os gêmeos na loja, há dois verões. Ok, talvez ela não era mais tão apaixonada pelo Harry quanto ela já fora. Sendo seu irmão mais velho, ele tinha que mudar isso. Parecia que uma visita ao seu melhor amigo era o melhor a fazer.

Gina e a Doninha? Nunca aconteceria. O inferno congelaria antes.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

No outro lado da cidade, Gina Weasley achava que o inferno estava começando a congelar. A julgar pelo tamanho da pedra na sua mão direita (o tradicional anel de noivado dos Malfoys, que ela removeria tão logo chegasse em casa) e o vestido branco há pouco adquirido na Madame Malkin's, ela estava começando a perceber que era real.

Ali ela estava ela, pronta para casar com Draco-estúpido-Malfoy. O maldito a quem ela associava alguns dos melhores e piores momentos em Hogwarts. Ela ainda considerava seu momento mais humilhante aquele dia em que ele roubou o cartão-musical de dia dos namorados que ela havia feito para Harry. Ele era o garoto que atormentava Rony, chamava Hermione de sangue-ruim, e acima de tudo, que odiava Harry Potter.

Draco fora também o primeiro garoto que ela _realmente_ beijou. Olhando para trás, Gina sabia que havia beijado todos os sapos, tentando encontrar seu príncipe. Draco a surpreendeu, ele nunca havia se transformado em um, mas ela, em pouco tempo, soube que isso não fazia a menor diferença. Qualquer que fosse suas razões no começo, elas mudaram quando eles começaram a 'se conhecer melhor'.

Ela foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por um praguejo alto. Eles pararam abruptamente, aparentemente havia alguma confusão à frente. Seu companheiro loiro estava tudo menos satisfeito, soltando todo tipo de palavrão que conhecia. Enquanto ele escolhia um caminho melhor, a ruiva parou por um momento para estudá-lo. Não, Draco Malfoy não era definitivamente um príncipe. Ao menos não _seu_ príncipe. Uma vez, há algum tempo, ela pensou que eles poderiam funcionar juntos, mas desde aí, tempo havia os separado. Tempo e experiências levaram-nos em diferentes direções e caminhos. O único motivo de eles estarem hoje ali era Lucius Malfoy. Gina estremeceu ao pensar nele.

Draco arrumou uma forma de passarem no meio da multidão e alcançarem o outro lado do beco. Sua mão estava envolvida pela dele, enquanto ele a puxava. Gina temia a chegada dos dois no prédio onde seu pai e Percy trabalhavam. Eles só haviam anunciado o noivado no dia anterior e, instruídos por Lucius, eles iam casar hoje.

Gina detestava o tamanho do controle que o Comensal da Morte tinha sobre eles. Mesmo que Draco estivesse trabalhando juntamente com Snape e ao Professor Dumbledore, ela ainda sentia falta de seu próprio controle sobre a situação. Estranhamente, não era inteiramente a idéia do casamento, era mais um desejo secreto (o qual ela não admitiria nem a si mesma) de que ela e Draco tivessem algum sucesso. O que a amedrontava era começar uma vida com alguém que ela não mais conhecia.

Tudo que ela sabia sobre Draco Malfoy vinha das colunas sociais. Somente de olhar para ele, Gina podia apenas perceber a transformação de um grosseiro adolescente a um corpo de homem. Contudo, colunas sociais e atração não eram algo sobre o que eles poderiam conversar. No íntimo, em uma parte profunda de seu coração, Gina tinha pavor de se tornar uma Narcisa Malfoy. Ela não queria devotar a sua vida a um homem que não a amaria nunca.

Quando compreendeu no que pensava, ela parou abruptamente. Devotar sua vida a ele? Se tornar Narcisa Malfoy? Estaria _louca_? Seu casamento era somente aparências! "Se controle" ela disse a si mesma. Draco a olhou de forma estranha.

- Desculpe.

− Por que é que nós não aparatamos? − ele perguntou, sua paciência se esgotando. A situação estava indo de mal a pior a cada minuto que passava.

Gina olhou para baixo, embaraçada por seus últimos pensamentos. Ela estava pensando em ter um casamento real e Draco, provavelmente, planejando o que ele lhe daria no acordo do divórcio. Toda a situação era errada.

− É claro, eu estou tão apressada para ser a Senhora Doninha − ela disse sarcasticamente − Eu não acredito que não estou excitada! Porque será?

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente pegou sua mão novamente. Porra, por que é que o Beco Diagonal estava tão lotado? Era terça de manhã, não deveriam estar todos no trabalho?

− Nós estamos quase lá, − ele falou. − Você não sujou suas veste, não é?

− E que diferença faz? Não é como se isto fosse um casamento _verdadeiro_.

− Eu sou um Malfoy,− seu noivo explicou − e Malfoys não se casam com vestes amarrotadas.

− Bem, eu sou uma Weasley...

− Somente por mais dez minutos, graças a Merlin!

Gina puxou com força a sua mão da dele, ficando livre. Parou pela segunda vez em menos de um minuto e esperou-o fazer o mesmo. Quando ele se voltou para a encarar, seus olhos prateados estavam esbugalhados, e ela soube que o pegou de surpresa. Quando Gina teve certeza que tinha a atenção dele, disse muito claramente:

− Se você for insultar minha família, eu não acho que quero me casar com você.

Draco passou a mão no rosto em sinal de frustração.

− Não era para ser um insulto, Weasley.

− Gina.

−Gina. − Draco repetiu.− Eu não estava insultando a sua família. Eu não tenho nada contra eles.

− Você é um terrível mentiroso.

Ele levantou as mãos derrotado. − Tudo bem, eu não tenho nada contra nenhum deles, a não ser Rony. Feliz?

− Durante o casamento não haverão insultos contra nenhum dos membros da minha família.− Ela parou por um minuto. − Incluindo Rony.

Draco suspirou dramaticamente.

− Você não tem graça. − Ele acenou com a cabeça. − Tudo bem... Mas você não pode se referir a mim como doninha ou Comensal da Morte ou qualquer um desses outros nomes que você adora. − Ele estendeu a mão para ela mais uma vez. − Está pronta?

Seus dedos se entrelaçarem facilmente aos dele e eles chegaram ao Ministério cerca de dez minutos depois sem nenhum outro conflito.

Eles acharam o departamento que estava encarregado dos casamentos no quarto andar. Draco pagou os vinte e cinco galeões necessários para obter a licença para o matrimônio e a levou para esperar no salão.

Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam em frente ao Sr. Gordon McDonald (de acordo com a placa em cima de sua mesa). Ele era um homem idoso, com cabelos grisalhos ondulados aparecendo debaixo de um chapéu trouxa. Gina lembrou-se de Remo Lupin.

O oficial do Ministério executou a cerimônia rapidamente, tanto Draco quanto Gina repetiram o que lhes foi mandado repetir. A cerimônia era somente um protocolo, eles haviam passado metade da noite sentados, decidindo o que era ou não permitido no "casamento". Os dois sabiam o que esperar um do outro.

Quando o Sr. McDonald anunciou-os como marido e mulher, ele instruiu Draco a beijar a sua noiva. O herdeiro dos Malfoy deu um passo à frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal de sua esposa. Seus braços foram até as costas dela, puxando-a de encontro a ele. Draco deu um beijo no canto esquerdo da boca de Gina, e em seguida no direito. Seus lábios quebraram o contato com a pele dela e ele sorriu. Gina abriu a boca para dizer algo quando Draco a silenciou com um beijo final.

Seus lábios estavam gentilmente contra os dela, pedindo, não exigindo, que ela os abrisse para ele. Ela separou os lábios em um convite, permitindo que a língua dele mergulhasse em sua boca. Gina pode sentir os braços dele apertando-lhe as costas enquanto suas mãos apertavam as vestes dele. Ela não conseguia decidir se o queria mais perto ou empurrá-lo para longe. Finalmente, ela decidiu que ele seria o juiz. Ela claramente não estava, há muito, no controle.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Draco afastou-se. Ele pode sentir a sua auto-satisfação elevando-se dentro dele. Sua jovem noiva parecia atordoada – seus lábios estavam inchados e ela parecia perfeitamente beijada. Draco pegou-se questionando se ela havia sido corretamente beijada desde o seu sétimo ano. Este pensamento o levou a pensar na noite de núpcias, a noite de núpcias que Gina insistiu que não aconteceria. Veremos, Draco pensou orgulhosamente. Um pouco mais de beijos e ela estaria implorando para ir para a cama com ele.

O loiro partiu para mais um beijo, roçando gentilmente seus lábios contra os dela. Os olhos de Gina estavam fechados e ela estava aproveitando a sensação de ser pressionada contra seu forte peito. Draco não sabia que naquele momento Gina seria capaz de concordar com qualquer coisa. Infelizmente, ele arruinou a paz entre os dois com sua próxima frase.

− A propósito, Malfoys não acreditam em divórcio.

* * *

**N/T.:** Pronto! O cap. Jah está betado...ufa! Bem mas feliz e satisfeita agora... 

Quanto a atualizações, não se preocupem, pois elas já estão a caminho! Ehhhhhhh...kkk

Muito Obrigado a todas que me deixaram uma review! Vocês não sabem o quanto eh gratificante recebê-las...prometo q no próximo cap. Eu respondo a todas , ok!

Também devo muitíssimos obrigados a Vanilla, minha xará! ), que betou esse capítulo super ligeirinho, me dando a ajuda necessária e corrigindo meus assassinatos a língua portuguesa, - ... valeu Vanilla!

E aos meus ídolos maiores que me deixam fora de mim enquanto estou lendo ou traduzindo fics! Oasis LIVE FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Título Original:** First comes marriage**

Autora: **smprsgrrl**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todos os personagens associados pertencem à fabulosa J.K.Rowling e àqueles afiliados que têm o privilégio. Eu estou apenas me divertindo um pouco.

**Capítulo 2**

A água fria a trouxe de volta a realidade. A ruiva suspirou pesadamente antes de dar um pequeno tapa na face enxuta. O que ela fazia ali?

O que ela estava pensando? Ela não fazia parte daquele lugar. Nunca faria. Até o _quarto de hóspedes_ do apartamento de Draco a fazia se sentir fora do lugar. Eles estavam vivendo juntos. Estavam _casados_. Como marido e mulher. Haviam trocado votos e tudo mais.

Com tanta coisa podia ter mudado em tão poucos dias? A vida que ela conhecia acabara.

Há apenas algum tempo, ela estava sentando em uma mesa do Ministério, cuidando de seus próprios interesses. Foi quando uma coruja, enviada pelo Professor Dumbledore, chegou requisitando sua presença imediata em Hogwarts. Seu chefe hesitou antes de deixá-la partir, porém uma rápida conversa com Dumbledore via Floo o fez mudar de idéia. Gina foi rapidamente ao castelo, curiosa sobre o porquê de seu antigo diretor precisar dela.

Snape a buscou na porta. Uma "Senhorita Weasley" foi o único cumprimento que ela recebeu dele. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo antes de virar-se, a capa preta ondulando atrás dele, e seguir pelo corredor principal. Gina encontrava-se incerta sobre a atitude, porém o seguiu sem dar tanta importância. O que a deixou mais preocupada era o que (ou seria melhor dizer quem?) a esperava no escritório do Diretor.

Draco Malfoy. Herdeiro da fortuna dos Malfoy, um notório jogador, um inescrupuloso homem de negócios, e... o único homem que ela nunca foi capaz de esquecer.

Gina se repreendeu contra o último pensamento e se focou nas outras três características. Ele era rico, nojento e promíscuo. Ela duvidava que ele lembrasse do tempo em que ficaram juntos.

Ele não parecia com o mesmo garoto que tornou a vida de Rony miserável. O herdeiro dos Malfoy parecia com uma foto da aristocracia. Do outro lado da sala Gina podia ver como seus músculos marcavam as suas vestes, e como seu rosto não parecia mais afinado. Seus cabelos estavam curtos e ele os usava soltos. Seus dedos comichavam, desejando pentear o sedoso cabelo loiro, com as mechas livres de gel. Ela serrou os punhos ao lado do corpo e deu um profundo suspiro. Qualquer que fosse o motivo dela estar ali, obviamente envolvia Draco.

Ela era mais familiarizada com Draco que qualquer Weasley jamais seria com um Malfoy. No tempo em que estava na escola, ela provavelmente o conhecia melhor que qualquer outro estudante de Hogwarts. O que fora seções de agarramento atrás de tapeçarias e em salas desertas, rapidamente transformou-se em algo mais. O relacionamento deles foi mantido em segredo, os dois sabiam que ninguém entenderia. Foi somente durante o final do seu sexto ano e eles nunca contaram a alguém. Nunca foi muito sério e ela aceitou a decisão dele de não vê-la depois que terminasse a escola. Ele era, afinal de tudo, o herdeiro dos Malfoy e ela sempre seria uma Weasley. A ruiva juntou-se ao choro da sua mãe durante a cerimônia de encerramento, porém suas lágrimas não eram por Rony, Harry e Hermione. As poucas lágrimas que deixou cair foram para o rapaz que conheceu e pela garota que fora. Seu coração quebrou um pouco naquele dia, mas Gina nunca olhou para trás.

De volta a sexta-feira no escritório de Dumbledore – ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de encosto alto, olhando de soslaio para o herdeiro Malfoy. Suas vestes provavelmente custaram mais do que ela ganhava em um mês. Gina se sentiu extremamente desconfortável em sua túnica preta de fabricação padrão do Ministério. Ela deveria ter se trocado antes de deixar seu apartamento.

"Senhorita Weasley, obrigado por se juntar a nós em tão pouco tempo."

"Por nada, Professor," Gina respondeu educadamente. Seus olhos nunca abandonando Draco.

"Tire uma foto, é menos demorado."

"Senhor Malfoy." Dumbledore não precisou dizer nada mais. Ele retornou sua atenção para Gina e com um movimento de varinha, outra cadeira apareceu para ela. "Por favor, sente-se. Nós temos muito que discutir."

Gina não conseguiu pensar em nada que eles pudessem discutir. Ou pelo menos nada com Draco Malfoy na sala. Ele era um Auror, mas sempre havia fantasmas o ligando de volta ao pai e quem quer que fosse o próximo Lorde das Trevas. Gina não queria acreditar nisto, mas com a história da família dele era sempre uma possibilidade.

"Como eu posso ajudar, senhor?" Seus olhos castanhos voltados para ele, ignorando o homem perto dela.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam de forma travessa. "Eu tenho um pedido para fazer a você, Senhorita Weasley. E ele é da mais inusitada natureza."

Gina imediatamente deslizou para frente em seu assento. "O que é, senhor?"

Os olhos do velho bruxo voltaram-se para Draco. "Talvez você gostaria de explicar, Senhor Malfoy?"

Draco assentiu. Ele voltou-se na cadeira em direção a ela e começou a explicar. "Meu pa... Lucius me fez um pedido, um o qual eu certamente não poderia ignorar. Isto envolve sua segurança, mas você não vai gostar da idéia."

A ruiva estava curiosa agora. "O que foi?"

O herdeiro Malfoy levantou uma mão. " Você vai me escutar antes de recusar completamente?"

Gina concordou sem pensar.

"Está havendo um aumento nas atividades dos Comensais da Morte nos últimos seis meses. Lucius mencionou diversas vezes a minha mãe que ele vem se esforçando para escapar de Azkaban para encontrar os Comensais..."

"Mas o Lorde das Trevas..."

"Não está morto," Draco respondeu. "Potter somente o enfraqueceu. Antes que ele termine o trabalho, servos de Voldemort farão qualquer coisa que puderem para assegurar seu poder. A irmã de minha mãe se aproximou de mim alguns meses atrás e deixou claro que espera que eu me una aos esforços deles e ocupe o lugar destinado a mim desde meu nascimento. Bellatrix indicou que o retorno de Voldemort ao poder é iminente".

"Eu imediatamente reportei a informação ao Professor Snape. Desde então, nós estamos tentando trabalhar em um plano para prevenir a ressurreição."

"Onde é que eu entro nisso?" Gina perguntou

"Estou chegando lá." Draco fechou os olhos, saboreando os últimos momentos de paz antes da tempestade. "Há duas semanas, meu pai me avisou qual seria o meu primeiro teste como um servo do Lorde das Trevas. Ele queria que eu me casasse."

"E?"

"Ele queria que eu me casasse com _você, _Weasley."

"Não," ela falou imediatamente.

Draco não pereceu surpreso com a sua reação imediata. "Você disse que me escutaria até o fim."

"Eu escutei o suficiente." Gina virou para o Professor Dumbledore. "Diga se há alguma outra forma de ajudar?"

"Eu receio, Senhorita Weasley, que esta seria a forma que você melhor ajudaria. Lucius requisitou você especificamente para ser a noiva de Draco."

Gina suspirou pesadamente.

"Meu pai. Este é algum jogo doentio de meu pai."

"Nós achamos que sim." O tom do diretor era gentil como se ele detalhasse o plano para ela. Ele explicou porque aquilo era importante e como ela poderia ajudar. "Nós precisamos de você, Ginevra."

"O casamento só será no papel, Weasley. Depois que Voldemort estiver morto, nós nos divorciamos ou anulamos o casamento. O que você preferir."

Gina o olhou de forma suspeita. "Você tem certeza que não é um espião?"

Para sua própria raiva, Draco pode sentir os cantos de sua boca formando um sorriso. Ele não poderia esperar nada menos de Gina. "Eu estou do seu lado, Gina."

Por alguma razão, ela acreditou nele. Talvez porque seus olhos cinzas estivessem implorando a ela sua ajuda, ou porque ele estivesse falando com ela, perguntando, sobre a decisão, ou talvez ela simplesmente quisesse ajudar a Causa, ou talvez, simplesmente talvez, ela realmente acreditasse nele. Talvez Draco Malfoy não fosse mal. Um insuportável canalha, definitivamente. Mas não um insurpotável canalha mal. "Tudo bem," ela concordou finalmente.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso torto. "Perfeito."

Professor Dumbledore limpou sua garganta e disse, "Nós precisamos fazer isto rápido. Eu arranjei para que o casamento seja anunciado segunda à noite no Baile de Gala de Inverno patrocinado pelo Ministério e vocês se casarão no dia seguinte."

"No dia seguinte?" Gina repetiu. "Isto é… impossível."

"Eu lhe asseguro, Senhorita Weasley, é muito possível. Isto _deve_ acontecer desta forma."

Gina voltou ao presente quando Draco bateu na porta do banheiro. "Weasley, você está viva aí dentro?"

"Cafajeste estúpido," ela resmungou baixinho.

"Weasley?" Draco repetiu. "Se você não abrir esta porta em três segundos..."

Sua esposa escancarou a porta antes que ele pudesse continuar. "O que você quer? Este é o _meu_ quarto."

"Draco se recostou contra o batente da porta. "Eu pensei que você poderia querer ajuda."

"Não obrigado."

Ele a olhou cuidadosamente, percebendo que gostava de como ela ficava em seu pijama. Eles eram grandes demais. "Você sabia que tu ficas melhor em minhas roupas que eu mesmo?"

Gina passou rapidamente por ele até o quarto. "Esta cantada realmente funciona? Certamente o grande Draco Malfoy pode vir com algo melhor que isso."

Draco a observou enquanto ela puxava a colcha da cama e deitava nos sob os lençóis de seda. Ele não perdeu o sinal de contentamento que cruzou a sua face. Gina Weasley provavelmente nunca havia dormido em meio a algo tão requintado quanto lençóis de seda antes. E Draco sabia que tinha que salvar suas tentativas de sedução para outro dia. "Não foi uma cantada, Gina. Você tem que saber que é bela."

Ele a viu corar antes dela virar o rosto. "Você tem certeza que não quer ajuda?"

Gina assentiu. "Vá embora, Draco."

Ele caminhou até a cama e puxou as cobertas até seu queixo, tendo certeza que ela estava aquecida o suficiente. "Se você precisar de algo, eu estou do outro lado do corredor. Não hesite em me chamar, okay?" Ela concordou. "Boa noite, esposa."

A ruiva murmurou um boa noite para ele.

Draco sussurrou _Nox _antes de passar pela porta e o quarto caiu na escuridão. A luz da lua passava pela janela e iluminava o corpo dela. Ele estava um pouco desapontado por que não haveria uma noite de núpcias, ao menos não esta noite, mas ele sabia que eventualmente conseguiria o que queria. Malfoy's sempre conseguiam. E se ele fizesse tudo certo, ele não precisaria seduzi-la.

Por dentro, Gina estava um pouco desapontada por ele não ter tentado mais. Talvez seu novo marido não estivesse interessado. Pelo menos não em sua mulher.

* * *

Nota da intrusa: eh isso msmo...n eh a Laura qm vos posta este capítulo...e ela provavelmente nem imagina que eu estou colocando isto aqui jah q ela ta no bem bom viajando por aí, e provavelmente vai ter um ataque qnd perceber q euzita, a amiga-do-peito-de-todas-as-horas, estou colando o cap2 no ar sem nem ao menos a Laurinha o ter corrigido "devidamente" (palavras dela não minha)...eh amiga, qm mandou confiar uma espiadinha na fic e sua senha a mim! Eu sou má...auihauih... 


End file.
